Dithering is a technique used to improve the quality of display in imaging applications. Specifically, dithering is used to maintain image quality when an image of one quality level is displayed on a hardware display able to support only lesser quality levels. Various schemes may be used to dither an image. However, most dithering schemes are so computationally expensive that they are often rendered unsatisfactory for most imaging applications and for virtually all video applications. Accordingly, less computationally expensive dithering techniques are desired.